1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in a video information processing system for processing the video information of a three-dimensional picture and, more particularly, to a new and improved method and apparatus for processing image data rapidly, efficiently, and at relatively low cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become common practice in the prior art to produce three-dimensional pictures. As such pictures are produced by a game machine, personal computer or a graphics computer, the number of three-dimensional pictures is increasing. To display such a three-dimensional picture, either a three-dimensional picture or a pseudo-three-dimensional picture which is the same as the displayed picture is first generated and then displayed.
For generating the pseudo-three-dimensional picture, a number of pictures, viewing an object to be displayed from plural directions are provided. Depending on changes in the viewing point, one of these pictures is selected and displayed, or plural two-dimensional pictures are superimposed along the direction of depth of the three-dimensional picture.
For displaying a three-dimensional picture, it is necessary to use a large volume of picture information and to carry out a correspondingly large quantity of calculations expeditiously. To carry out such picture processing, a dedicated processing unit, e.g., a digital signal processor (DSP) or a co-processor is typically used. These processors, which are provided with plural operating un its or a pipeline structure configured for carrying out signal processing as plural commands are overlapped with one another for performing parallel processing of the video information to enable high-speed processing operations.
In the design of such processing units, the pipeline structure needs to be flexible. This raises the costs of the processing units, such that it becomes difficult to design the processing units for performing large-scale parallel processing.
Accordingly, there has been a long existing need for enhanced image data processing which is more e conomical, rapid, and efficient. The present invention clearly fulfills these needs.